Máscaras
by Lemmie-chan
Summary: Máscaras podem esconder quem somos... Mas não o que sentimos! DxH Presente de aniversário para Vivis Drecco


Essa é minha primeira fic de Harry Potter, então espero que esteja boa! É de presente pra uma pessoa super-hiper-duper-mega especial, uma amiga extremamente querida e uma ficwritter muitíssimo talentosa! É pra você, Vivis!

_**Harry Potter não me pertence. É só por isso, Vivis querida, que eu não te dou o Draco de presente!**_

**Máscaras**

A jovem observava pela janela com atenção exagerada os flocos alvos que caíam do céu. Estava tão concentrada neles que se sobressaltou quando sua amiga chamou sua atenção.

- Mione, não vai se arrumar? O baile é daqui a algumas horas! – exclamou Gina, com os cabelos molhados grudados na cabeça e no pescoço e vestindo apenas uma toalha. Lilá e Parvati começaram a dar olhadelas furtivas em sua direção a fim de descobrir o motivo da total apatia de Hermione. Um olhar ameaçador da ruiva foi tudo que precisaram para voltar sua atenção aos vestidos.

- Não estou muito certa sobre esse baile, Gina – murmurou a morena, sem desviar os olhos da neve.

- Como assim não está certa? Hermione, é o Baile de Inverno! O primeiro desde a derrota de Voldemort! Além do mais, é um baile de _máscaras_! – ela exclamou, com os olhos castanhos brilhando. Mas Hermione sabia que o brilho não tinha nada a ver com o baile, fosse ele de máscaras ou não, e sim com o _acompanhante_ de Gina ao baile.

- Eu sei, mas... Não estou num clima muito festivo.

- Ah, não é por causa de Rony e Lilá, é? – ela perguntou, lançando um olhar desgostoso a ex ex-namorada do irmão.

- Não, eu não me importo! Sério! – acrescentou, ao ver o olhar descrente da amiga em si – Ronald pode fazer o que bem entender da vida.

Ela não poderia estar sendo mais sincera. Rony não mais lhe importava. Havia tempos que seus sonhos e pensamentos eram habitados por outro indivíduo.

- E você também! – exclamou Gina.

- Eu sei, eu sei...

- Pois não parece! – ela falou, cruzando os braços. Hermione suspirou.

- Estou cansada das pessoas me reconhecerem e acharem que sabem tudo sobre mim. Sinto falta de ser só mais uma na multidão. Só por uma noite, eu gostaria de não ser reconhecida... – ela desabafou. Gina sorriu radiante.

- Então, use uma máscara!

**xXoOoXx**

Hermione esperou até todos os alunos que iam ao baile terem saído do Salão Comunal para então ir. Saiu coberta por um sobretudo preto para que ninguém visse sue vestido ou sua máscara. Ela não estava brincando sobre ser reconhecida. Foi até a Sala Precisa e, como Harry tinha feito em seu sexto ano, desejou um lugar para esconder seu casaco. Ela adentrou na sala no momento em que a porta apareceu. Jogou o sobretudo numa pilha de quinquilharias e, com um feitiço, prendeu sua máscara no rosto sem precisar de fitas ou elástico. Passou a mão pelos cabelos presos, pensando se podia ser reconhecida por eles. No estante seguinte, ao se virar, havia um espelho na sala. Sorriu para o próprio reflexo, num vestido perolado. Sua máscara também tinha pequenas pérolas em todo lugar. Os cabelos normalmente revoltos estavam presos num elegante coque que deixava os fios escorrerem pelo seu pescoço. Sorriu em aprovação e deixou a sala, esperando que tudo desse certo. Sentiu a própria confiança inflar ao passar por Neville sem que o garoto lhe reconhecesse. Ao chegar à porta do Grande Salão, ela parou e respirou fundo antes de entrar.

**xXoOoXx**

Depois de algum tempo na festa, Hermione relaxou. Não havia sido reconhecida ainda. Na verdade, todo o ambiente parecia ter sido feito exclusivamente para que ninguém pudesse ser reconhecido. A garota, que desde que chegara não parara de dançar, estava agora encostada em uma parede, observando e tentando identificar as pessoas. Sorriu ao avistar um vislumbre da máscara que ela havia encantado para que mudasse de cor para Gina, para em seguida ver a amiga dançando com Harry. A Weasley estava realmente linda com o vestido dourado claro e simples. Hermione riu quando pôde ver o casal mais de perto. A julgar pelo olhar totalmente abobalhado no rosto de Harry (que podia ser facilmente visto apesar da máscara com detalhes esmeralda que cobria o rosto do rapaz), sua amiga seria obrigada a admitir que as insuportáveis horas que ela passara fazendo compras com a mulher do irmão mais velho valeram à pena. Ele só faltava babar! Um pouco mais longe, no meio da pista de dança, Luna dançava sozinha e de olhos fechados com um belo vestido azul petróleo e uma peculiar máscara de penas de pavão. Os cabelos loiros iam junto com ela enquanto ela realizava intermináveis piruetas sem aparentar ficar tonta. As pessoas haviam se afastado dela, dando-lhe espaço, a fim de não serem "atropeladas". Em outro canto, mais perto da porta, Hagrid balançava-se desajeitadamente ao som da música, usando sua infame roupa de gala e uma máscara rústica que ela tinha certeza que ele mesmo tinha feito. Reconheceu Lilá e Parvati pelos vestidos (um tomara-que-caia com uma saia de babados azul bebê e um com uma alça só, muito justo, laranja, respectivamente). Elas tomavam cervejas amanteigadas e conversavam com Simmas, Dino e Rony perto da mesa de salgados. Desde que Lilá e Ron haviam voltado a namorar, tinham perdido o hábito de se agarrar em público, para agradecimento geral dos colegas. Abriu um sorriso ainda maior ao reconhecer Neville dançando com Padma, irmã de Parvati.

Mesmo involuntariamente, seu sorriso adquiriu um quê de melancolia. Todas essas pessoas e muitas mais ali presentes eram suas amigas. Amava alguns deles como parte de sua própria família e sabia que era recíproco. Poderia estar com qualquer um deles, rindo, dançando, conversando e se divertindo. Qualquer um, menos _ele_. Aquele com que realmente queria estar, mas não podia por motivos que ela nem lembrava mais. Só sabia que eles não podiam ficar juntos, nunca daria certo, por ela ser quem era, por ele ser quem era. Esse era um dos motivos de ela querer ser outra pessoa, mesmo que fosse só por uma noite. Foi arrancada de suas divagações por um toque em seu ombro.

- Com licença, mas será que a senhorita poderia me dar o prazer desta dança? – o rapaz que havia falado era alto, bonito e tinha o sorriso sedutor, assim como a voz. Usava uma máscara negra de cetim e mantinha a mão estendida em direção a ela. Ela não pôde dizer de que cor eram seus cabelos, já que eles refletiam as luzes e pareciam arroxeados. Hermione devolveu o sorriso, pensando no que fazer. Dançar com um desconhecido não fazia o estilo da Hermione Certinha Sabe-Tudo Insuportável Granger.

- Com prazer – respondeu, aceitando a mão que ele lhe estendia. Afinal, hoje à noite ela não era Hermione Granger. Ela era só mais uma na multidão.

**xXoOoXx**

- Então senhorita...? – ele começou.

- Não espera realmente que eu revele quem eu sou de maneira tão leviana, espera, senhor? – Hermione retrucou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

- Não, claro que não – ele disse, abrindo um sorriso arrasador em seguida – Mas você não pode me culpar por tentar.

- Oh, eu não ousaria – ele riu.

- Então, Senhorita Sem Nome, está gostando da festa?

- Eu já estava... Mas de alguns momentos para cá ela se tornou bem mais interessante – ele sorriu, como se fosse exatamente o que queria ouvir – Sabe, não acho muito correto você me chamar de Senhorita Sem Nome... Afinal, nome eu tenho... Você só não sabe qual é!

- Ah, é verdade, mas Senhorita Sem Nome soa bem melhor que Senhorita Que Oculta o Nome ou Senhorita Cujo Nome Eu Não Sei, além de ser mais prático e compacto – ele justificou. Ela riu – Se eu soubesse que o som de sua risada seria tão agradável aos meus ouvidos, ter-lhe-ia feito rir a bem mais tempo.

Hermione não pôde evitar que sua pele ficasse da cor dos cabelos Weasley.

- Não era minha intenção encabulá-la, Senhorita Sem Nome – ele falou, soando um pouco divertido.

- Eu sei que não – foi tudo que ela murmurou antes de aproximar-se ainda mais dele.

**xXoOoXx**

Eles dançaram aquela música, e outra e outra. Hermione havia perdido a noção do tempo e de tudo mais, e não ligava. A música animada e dançante que estava tocando acabou, dando lugar a uma música trouxa que ela conhecia. Não convém dizer qual era, só pensem na música mais bonita e tocante que vocês já ouviram, era ela.

O rapaz misterioso aproximou seus corpos ainda mais a fim de dançarem a música. Hermione não conseguia encará-lo, fitava um ponto qualquer do chão. Ele levou uma das mãos ao queixo dela, levantando seu rosto devagar. Ela manteve os olhos baixos mesmo assim. Ele passou um dos dedos pelo rosto dela, e ela finalmente olhou-o nos olhos. Ele passou o outro braço pela cintura dela e uniu seus lábios. Ela simplesmente fechou os olhos, envolveu o pescoço dele com seus braços e esqueceu de tudo e de todos.

Eles se separaram e fizeram menção de dizer alguma coisa, mas foram interrompidos.

- Já é meia noite! Todos conhecem as regras. É hora de tirar as máscaras! – exclamou a diretora McGonagall. Seguiram-se alguns sons de protesto – Mas, é claro, a festa continua! – todos aplaudiram e obedeceram.

Hermione levou as mãos ao rosto esforçando-se para não tremer. Tirou a máscara de olhos fechados e quando voltou a abrir, estava em frente à Draco Malfoy, que segurava a máscara negra em sua mão.

**xXoOoXx**

Hermione não ficou surpresa. Sabia que era ele. Soube no momento em que eles conversaram, mas mesmo assim não foi embora. Deveria ter ido, mas não foi. Ela tinha ficado até o fim, mesmo sabendo que chegaria a hora das máscaras caírem... Todas elas.

Ela estava preparada para qualquer reação que ele tivesse. Ele talvez ele a humilhasse, talvez simplesmente fosse embora. Poderia rir dela ou ficar com nojo. Estava preparada para todas essas reações, menos a que realmente se sucedeu. Ela nunca, nem em seus mais loucos sonhos, imaginaria que ele... Iria _sorrir _pra ela. Ele deve ter percebido isso também, porque alargou o sorriso e uniu seus lábios mais uma vez.

Abraçando-a com força, sussurrou apenas cinco palavras em seu ouvido, cinco palavras que para ela significaram o mundo.

- Eu sabia que era você.

**xXoOoXx**

Bom, aí está! Espero sinceramente que tenha gostado, Vivis, e desculpe pelos, _cof cof, _14 dias de atraso. Claro, não está aos pés das suas fics, mas um dia eu chego lá! Feliz aniversário e que 2008 seja um ano maravilhoso pra você!!

E pra você, que leu a fic, também! Eu sei o aniversário não é meu, mas deixem reviews, por favor, e dêem sua opinião, tá?

_Lemmie Jours_


End file.
